vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moroi
Moroi are benevolent vampires. Opposed to the Strigoi, they are alive, mortal and born. Characteristics Moroi are said to be very beautiful. Moroi's skin is described as being very pale and their bodies are slim and tall. Moroi are much taller and slimmer than humans. Standing next to their Dhampir guardians they look very pale, very tall, but also less muscular. Which they are. Due to their slim bodies, female Moroi in general have smaller breasts and slimmer hips than their Dhampir cousins, who are usually more curvaceous. These traits attract the attention of Moroi males. Moroi females and males are described as possessing a supernatural beauty. They have a pair of fangs that extended and retractable from canine teeth that use for feeding, which come out when about to bite, and angry. Attributes Most Moroi do not feel comfortable being in the sunlight, though they still can be outside during the day time. Often Moroi can use magic, the length of their magical capabilities is shown in Spirit Bound. Moroi use the elements earth, water, Fire, and air, combining them to make the Alchemist tattoo's (golden flower). It is common for a Moroi to specialize in one of the elements: air, fire, earth, water or spirit, the element spirit being forgotten for a long time. Moroi who specialized in the spirit element were thought to have not specialize at all. Moroi also have a special ability called compulsion which forces their will onto their victim through eye contact. Strigoi and spirit users have much stronger complusion than the regular moroi. Moroi are not allowed to use their abilities as offensive, only defensive. This is why they want Dhampirs as guardians to protect them. Though it is known that in the past, moroi used to fight alongside with their Dhampirs guardian (using their ability both offensive and defensive). The users of water, fire, earth and air are drawing their powers from each element. Only spirit users are drawing their powers from their mind and body. Abilities *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Moroi heal easier and quicker than humans, allowing them to recover from injuries in hours, so long as they feed. *'Enhanced Senses' - Moroi can see, hear, taste, and touch better than humans, but in movie adaptation there is a mistake because Natalie has eyeglasses. Moroi don't have glasses because they have excellent sight. *'Enhanced Speed' - Moroi are faster than humans, but aren't as fast as Strigoi and dhampirs. *'Enhanced Intelligence' - Moroi can learn and process information easier than humans. *'Enhanced Memory' - Moroi can remember details and events easier than humans. *'Social Magnetism' - Moroi are known to highly sociable and can easily be liked by those around them. * Empathy '- Moroi are very charismatic and empathic creatures. They loves animals and have intuitive knowledge of their feelings. *'Limited Darkness Adaptation '''- Moroi don't like a sunlight and they want live at night thanks to that their night vision. * '''Limited Daytime walking - Moroi are able to walk outside during the day, but the sun weakens them. *'Strong Persuasion' - Moroi can manipulate others through persuasion and occasionally seduction. *'Supernatural Beauty' - Moroi are known to be highly attractive. They are immensely beautiful, slim and tall and their skin is pale. They are more comely than dhampirs. *'Self-control' - Moroi do not have to kill to feed, unlike Strigoi, and take small bites to nourish themselves. *'Elements' - Moroi specializes in a certain element they are the strongest in whether it is earth, air, fire, water, and spirit yet they have low control over all the elements. *Compulsion - Moroi are able to control the minds of humans, dhampirs, and Moroi to certain degree; spirit users are the strongest in this ability. Weakness *'Sunlight' - Moroi feel discomfort during a daytime walking. *Mortality - Moroi can die like normal humans, though disease does not harm them. *'Moroi's abilities' - Moroi's abilities are weaker than Strigoi's abilities. And Moroi are less strong, tough and nimble than Dhampirs. *'Sandovsky's Syndrome' - This disease is the only known disease that harm and kill a Moroi, consuming all vital organs, slowly and painfully, until it eventually kills its victim. Diet The diet of the Moroi consists of human blood. In general the School staff assists (or provides) humans who provide this diet (literally "human dietary") in order for them (the Moroi student) to have (or get) daily meals. The bite of the Moroi have endorphins that induce an emotional and physical euphoria. Some say that it is better than sex and orgasm. Many of those who provide this dietary service become addicted to a Moroi's bite. The most that a Moroi can go without blood is two days. After this they will become (begin to weaken) weak. Their skin will become even more pale and they get dark circles under their eyes. Their strength continues to diminish until they feed, with even a small amount of blood usually being enough to restore them. Royals The Moroi have a King or Queen who is chosen and elected from one of the twelve royal families. The oldest in the family gets the title of "prince" or "princess". Royal Moroi are supposed to have at least two guardians. Since there are more Moroi than dhampirs, many Moroi have to make do without a guardian, but this does not apply to royals, who come first. * Category:Species